


Hey, It's Got Audio Descriptions

by Samsonet



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: When a dimensional anomaly engulfs New York, Foggy Nelson decides there's only one thing to do: watch Netflix.(aka Nelson, Murdock & Page watch Daredevil.)





	Hey, It's Got Audio Descriptions

Tony Stark’s AI was broadcasting all over the city:  _Citizens of New York, do not be afraid. We have encountered a dimensional anomaly. There is nothing to be afraid of. Stay indoors. The Avengers will return us home as soon as possible. Citizens of New York, do not…_  
  
Foggy Nelson has no intention of going outdoors. No, his apartment was well away from where the fighting was reported to be. He  _fully trusts_  the Avengers to figure it all out.  
  
And it seems Matt does, too.  
  
He and Karen are in the front room of Foggy’s apartment, watching-slash-listening to the news. It’s incredible, really; Foggy had expected Matt to rush out and join the fight. Yet, for who knows what reason, Matt is here. Grimacing and fidgeting, yes, but here, where it’s safe.  
  
Foggy is going to do everything he can to keep it that way.  
  
He carries his laptop to the front room and starts to hook it up to the TV. “As the owner of this apartment, I am making an executive decision. The news can wait. We’re watching Netflix.”  
  
This gets a laugh from Karen. Then, when Foggy pulls up the site: “Oh my god.”  
  
Foggy has to agree with her.  
  
On the screen is Matt, smirking, with blood on his lips and a light shining against his red glasses. Floating by his head is the word  _ **Daredevil!**_ , stylized like a comic book. And in the corner, a box proudly proclaiming  _Season 3 Out Now! Watch New Episodes!_  
  
“...guys?” the real Matt asks. “Did something happen?”  
  
“I, um. I’m not sure I have the words,” Foggy says.  
  
Luckily, Karen does: “It’s  _you._  There’s a show about  _you._ ” She grabs Foggy’s laptop and clicks on the settings. “And it’s got  _audio descriptions._ ”  
  
“I -- I’m not sure we should be watching this?”  
  
“Foggy. If the ‘dimensional anomaly’ landed us in a universe where our lives are a Netflix original, I am  _going to watch it._  Now help me pick an episode.”

***

There’s some things that have to be done before a Netflix binge-watching session, of course. Popcorn. Chips. Soda. Foggy’s the one who has to stand and get them, because Matt and Karen gave the excuse of “It’s  _your_  house, Foggy!”  
  
He wouldn’t let them get away with that any other day. (Okay, he would, but that’s beside the point.)  
  
In the end, Foggy and Karen are sitting on either side of the couch, with Matt sandwiched between them. The laptop is on Karen’s side, meaning that she has complete control of what they’re watching.  
  
They start with season three, episode one: Resurrection.  
  
Whoever’s doing the audio descriptions has a nice voice. Even if it does sound surreal saying things like  _Chunks of flaming debris, smoke, and fireballs hurdle outwards…_  
  
“Buddy,” Foggy says, “Let me tell you, TV-you looks  _ridiculous_  right now. I wonder what this is supposed to represent. I mean --”  
  
“You don’t get it?” Karen says, as TV-Matt orders his rescuer to get Father Lantom from Clinton Church. “This is after Midland Circle. This is how Matt survived it. Or… Is this what happened, Matt? Or are they, um… speculating?”  
  
Matt shrugs. “I don’t remember.”  
  
Foggy gives him a pat on the shoulder. It’s… surreal for all of them to be watching this, really, but if this really  _is_  after Midland Circle, if this season three is about when they took down Fisk for the second time, then Foggy isn’t worried. Not for himself, at least. He knows he was safe for most of it. Matt and Karen, though?  
  
Karen is watching the show like it all happened to somebody else, which… can’t be healthy. Foggy’s pretty sure of that.  
  
Matt seems to be listening attentively, but he’s frowning like he’s not sure if he  _wants_  to hear it.  
  
At least they all laugh when the orphans ask  _What happened to you?_  and Matt answers,  _Life._  
  
Then Sister Maggie comes in.  
  
_There has to be somebody I can call,_  she says.  
  
_There’s no one,_  Matt says.  
  
Karen pauses it.  
  
“Why didn’t you call us?” she asks. “You could have called me, or -- or Foggy. We would have come for you, Matt, you know we would.”  
  
Matt swallows. “I was… I wasn’t in my right mind, Karen. I thought it would be… better if you and Foggy thought I was dead.”  
  
“ _Matt._ ”  
  
“I  _know_ , Foggy, I just -- Can we just keep watching?”  
  
And it just so happens that after TV-Matt says he has nobody, it cuts to Karen.  
  
Foggy watches the flashback scene with some hesitance. It’s important to the story, probably. But it also feels like he’s eavesdropping on a private conversation, though, especially. when he has the two people in question right next to him.  
  
Then his own TV-self walks on screen. He and TV-Karen talk bills and rent.  
  
_A building fell on Matt. A big one. No one’s heard from him since. Matt’s_ dead… _It’s the first time I’ve said that out loud._  
  
This conversation was painful enough the first time. Foggy takes a deep breath, reminding himself that this was not the end of the story, that Matt was not dead, that things were fine.  
  
He puts a hand on Matt’s shoulder, just to reassure himself that his friend is really here. Matt leans into the touch.  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Matt says.  
  
“It kind of felt like it was,” Foggy mumbles back.  
  
“There — there really wasn’t anything you could do, Foggy, it was my fault. All me.”  
  
“Catholics aren’t the only ones with stubborn, irrational guilt, buddy.” And he slings his arm over Matt’s shoulders, like a half-hug. “It’s okay now, though. You’re back. That’s what matters.”  
  
They don’t comment for a while.  
  
When Matt puts on the black pajamas and goes Daredeviling again, Karen watches with wide eyes. Foggy, for his part, has a bad feeling about it.  
  
They watch as Daredevil saves a young woman from being kidnapped.  
  
They watch as he fights the kidnappers.  
  
They watch as he throws a pipe to one of the attackers, then whispers  _God forgive me._  
  
The police car comes on screen and Matt disappears.  
  
Pause.  
  
“Matt,” Karen says, “was that… did you just try to kill yourself?”  
  
Matt doesn’t answer.  
  
“But why?” Foggy asks. “You asked for Father Lantom, you spent weeks healing at the church…”  
  
Foggy knew that Daredevil would kill Matt. He’d known it from the day he found his best friend bleeding on the floor, and it had been a cold comfort when Matt didn’t come back from Midland Circle. Thing was, Foggy had always assumed the vigilantism was a mixture of Catholic guilt, Murdock stubbornness, and Matt’s taste for violence. He’d never thought of it as suicide-by-proxy.  
  
“You didn’t ask for Father Lantom because you wanted to be saved,” Foggy realizes. “You asked for him because you really thought you were going to die. You wanted the last rites.”   
  
“Yeah,” Matt whispers. “Yeah, I did.”  
  
Foggy’s eyes fill with tears as he imagines the body. All the time spent thinking Matt was dead — all the nightmares about identifying him and burying him — all of that, and it still hurts so much to think that Matt could actually die.  
  
Forget half-hugs. Foggy goes for a full one, pulling Matt in and squeezing him tightly. On the other side, Karen sniffles. Then she joins in the hug, too. Foggy cries into Matt’s hair, and Karen cries into Matt’s back. It’s an awkward position, but nobody complains.  
  
At last, Karen untangles herself and stands. “I’m… I’m going to make hot chocolate. Do you two want some?”


End file.
